From the SHADOWS comes a new LIGHT Yaoi Warning
by Random Riku
Summary: A SoraxRiku Fanfic set in Halloweentown. Epic, eh?
1. Chapter 1: Just Keep Strollin'

**Halloween Town Special. Sora x Riku**

**Yeah, I know it's a bit innacurate at some parts. It really has no strict time setting in the game except for it's like, somewhere in the first game I thing _ I hope you enjoy it anyway. I put it up here by request of my friend Bryoni who was the second person to see it... SO like, please be nice and I misspelled 'gloves' in there somewhere but I'm lazy and can't be bothered fixing it . So when I say Riku's 'cloves' I mean 'gloves' - okay? Love you all who like this! - Random Riku aka Pumpkin.**

------

It was a perfectly clear night in Halloweentown. The sky was midnight blue with messily scattered stars darted over the ever-blackening atmosphere while the moon bloomed incredibly close and bright even from a distance. Yes… it was a very still night indeed but not exactly at peace. As per usual the monsters that lurked in every child's nightmare roamed freely through the streets in every shape and size, each original and very specific to the type of horror most suited to any individual child in size and in fear factor though Sora had little to fear now – apart from the looming Heartless that stalked the street corners in wait for any appetizing heart strong enough to make a half-decent shadow and those creatures were exactly what he was here for. Well, almost. He was partly here for his own selfishness in the quest to find his best friend, Riku, who had sacrificed himself to the Darkness in order to close the gate from the inside… at least he had some comfort in knowing he was not alone there when he was. King Mickey had also disappeared into the black along with Riku for reasons unknown. Yet he couldn't help but feel partly to blame for his friend's misfortune and although he knew he was out there somewhere now.. he may as well be in Darkness.

His pale-gloves fingered wound their way around his chocolate brown hair and he played with it mindlessly, staring at nothing in particular. Tonight was Halloween and already he could hear the sound of the excitable monsters around him trying to look as fearsome as possible. To be honest, Sora looked as scary as a tin of Bat mince right now with that sad frown upon his face. If only he had Queen Minnie's enthusiasm at this point knowing everything would be OK. What would happen to the Worlds if Sora failed? Didn't they even consider that it might just happen? He was after all only a fifteen-year-old boy. His only aid now was in the form of the King's personal guard, Goofy Goof and Donald Duck who were so casually dressed in their bandages and mummified state that even he hardly recognized them in this state. _At least Kairi's safe. _He assured himself as his arms once again slid to his side. _But Riku… Who knows? Maybe he doesn't need me after all. _Even if he had changed physically, he was still Riku and if Riku was Riku then he could bring him back. He would bring him back no matter what he looked like. From his standing stance at the top of the curly hill he sat down with a large thump causing the hill to shake lightly beneath him.

**"Sora!"** A voice called hurriedly from behind him as a duck-shaped creature wrapped in bandages approached waving wildly towards him followed closely by what looked like a walking Alsatian with bolts. **"Sora! Jack's been looking for you! He wants to show you the security options for tonight. Sora? What are you doing?"** He slowed down as he neared the sulking teen but didn't stop until he was standing directly in front of him staring questioningly into his sky blue eyes. Donald, though very persevering with these sort of things, could usually be brushed off when he was busy or excited about something but Goofy on the other hand had these annoying sensors which made him feel the need to bore into him with his great dark eyes until he eventually gave in. But not this time! He covered his ears briefly while letting out a deep breath then turned to them. **"Oh, nothing. Just making sure the Heartless around here are keeping at bay. They seem to swarm here at around this time."** He managed as convincingly as he could. He smiled childishly as Donald tugged at his arm encouragingly at least content for the time being. Sora stood and brushed off the grave dirt that had settled on his coat prior to setting off towards the curvy streets of main Halloweentown.

As expected, the streets were filled with the most gruesome but interesting little stalls. The band played solemnly in the corner (Funeral songs mostly), the vampires argued over the ever-shortening supply of good quality blood and two large female zombies (I think) were busy chatting over the latest trend in scented sawdust. The smell was less than pleasant but having already spent a few days here he had become very accustomed to most things in Halloweentown though there were things that still surprised him around every corner…

**"SORA! How nice to see you!"**  
**"Jack? Jack! This place looks… great!"** He said as he recovered from the ambush the tall skeleton had unleashed on his poor, still-beating heart. In truth, he was thrilled to see Jack. Jack was one of his many close friends he had made in this world along with Sally and Santa… though Santa had been a bit of a letdown. If only a certain _someone_ hadn't told him Santa Claus didn't exist then he would have been getting presents to this day! But that certain someone had also saved his life as well as try to kill him. Life was so confusing. Jack looked pleased with himself at least, ignoring the subtle concern on Sora's face. He was well into explaining the delights of this year's music and whatnot to be that worried – Jack had his own problems.

**"… So I said to her, Why not try adding powdered rats feet to the soup next time? Add it that little bit of oomph if you know what I mean?"** He added as if Sora had any interest in a soup containing powdered rats feet. Sora nodded in agreement as to not ruin the moment and quickly saw his chance to escape.

**"You know what? I heard er, nettles are a great 'oomph' bringer to all types of soup! You should go tell them that. Right now. I think Donald wants me."** He suggested looking with overly keen eagerness at the crowd where he pretended to see the invisible Donald. **"I'll catch you later Okay? I wouldn't miss your big finale!"** And with that he disappeared amongst the decaying, scabby bodies of the townsfolk.

He didn't find Donald or even Goofy – not that he really meant to anyway. Something was telling him that he needed to be somewhere right now but he couldn't really explain what. He just followed what the crowd was doing really, stopping in to peer at some moving eyeballs in a jar and some 'enchanted' flowers that strangle your loved ones while they sleep. Somehow he didn't think Kairi would appreciate that sort of gift no matter how interesting it was. His pace quickened as he left the crowd and found himself at the graveyard again looking up at the curling hill against the moon he expected to see nothing… maybe a wondering ghoul at most but no, there was a figure standing at the top overlooking the boy who instinctively unleashed his keyblade to fight against the 'Heartless'. It disappeared. The initial shock wore off quickly as he waited for the return. He didn't wait long until they showed their ugly faces above ground; six of them emerged from the Darkness pools on the floor and danced their way towards him. Using the keyblade came second nature to him and soon enough there was only one left… surprisingly difficult for some small ones. There had to be another power behind it. Maleficent?

There was silence.

**_

* * *

_**


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness Awakened

"That's no way to welcome back an old friend."

The voice was so much familiar to him he loosened his grip on his keyblade slightly. A firm grip held the tip in front of him like a vice. The figure emerged from the darkness though at first it was hard to make out his exact appearance. He was taller than Sora as he had always been with shimmering white/silver hair and pale skin. His eyes were than of Aqua green with a tint of blue with a sharp feline-like appeal to them. He had waited so long to see those eyes again… it seemed like forever. "Riku…" He was stuck for words as an overwhelming emotion rushed through his body. Triumph… satisfaction… fear? What would he do next? He couldn't ask. "Riku… I looked everywhere for you." He felt a warm trickle slide down his cheek which he hastily wiped away before he could see the tears, lowing his keyblade it disintegrated into nothing in their hand. Riku said nothing. He looked very… different. Halloweentown had been kind to him at least. A black-netted vest covered his sculptured chest perfectly outlining every muscle viewable though underneath a black under-vest concealed him. His lower half supported three belts and some skin-tight leather trousers and big clumpy black Demonia books. Covering his arms was teared see-through red material meshing into elbow-length bolted cloves. To top this off, he had shoulder-pads that looked suspiciously similar to Jacks and a petite skull mask resting neatly on his head… all this reeked masculinity and something else. Sora flushed at the thought. Of course he would be happy to see his _best friend._

There was a moment of awkward silence after Sora literally flung himself into the arms of his Silver-headed friend. Riku was back and that was all that mattered… _With his arms around Riku's wait like that his hands were free to feel the outlines of his shoulderblades, down his spine and even a bit of his now long hair had found its way to brush teasingly against him while he reveled in the glory of Riku's return. _His joy was short-lived though as he came to realization of the thoughts he was having… it was only a hug after all. The tears were dried already but he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with this sudden reunion. He didn't imagine them to be so _alone_. A shriek of laughter came from the direction of the festival and he guessed that the party was in full swing. He promised Jack he would be there but as this came up he was sure that Jack would understand. Riku's green eyes bore into him, brighter than the moon itself and much more glorious than all the stars combined… Riku's gaze fixed on the ocean blue irises Sora had to offer and for a moment he didn't speak, simply watched knowingly.

"I don't have much time." He said after a while breaking the silence and causing panic to erupt from every inch of Sora's being.

"Why? Why do you have to go again? Don't go! Riku you'll get hurt!"

The older teen seemed to find this amusing as he chuckled playfully after that, stopped only by the look of fury now pasted on the other's face. He sighed and lifted his black-gloved hand to Sora's face and brushed lightly.

"I just came to wish you a Happy Halloween. Is that against the law?" Sora opened his mouth to protest but was greeted by the two softest lips he ever did feel. He didn't even have time to close his eyes at first, Riku's breath was drafting against his furiously red cheeks causing him to loose concentration on anything else. He sure knew what he was doing at least, no-one used tongues on their first kiss… Kairi! Oh no she didn't!


	3. Chapter 3: TouchyTouchy, FeelyFeely!

**Sooo not finished as you can plainly see but I'll get around to it. I swear I will... I just need some time and MORE GAMING! Huh... I actually fail at that too. Guess who failed the Guitar Hero tutorial? And I freakin' PLAY guitar. Geez I fail at life... That and my mom thinks she's an Ostrich and my dad wants to fight Chuck Norris - epic fail or not?**

**--------**

Fuelled by the thought of Riku kissing someone else and the guilt and embarrassment he felt so exposed there in the graveyard he pulled himself hastily away, azure eyes fixed firmly on those of his 'attacker' he brushed at his moist lips as if to try to rid himself of the thought there was something there moments before. Standing before him, Riku watched in feigned surprise at his rejection however he did not seem remorseful in the least. Instead it seemed that that little brush of denial had spurred him on that much more judging by the increasing bulge in his lower abdominal area. Licking his own lips leisurely he grinned playfully much to the surprise of his watcher who had very rarely seen his friend show him this side of him especially in such a risky situation. Riku parted his lips to speak but only the whispers of the night could be heard surrounding them. In the distance a werewolf howled loudly as the celebrations roared on. Sora frowned – he was both relieved and disappointed that he was not to be part of that right now. Catching his spaced look Riku listened also but did not take his eyes from the younger or the friends as he advanced once more. **"They're not coming here Sora. We have the whole night ahead of us. Just like it used to be like."** Something of a predatory growl escaped his lips as he said this, watching his 'victims' move until the very opportune moment. Sora pressed his back against the cold cement of the nearest tombstone but alas Riku was far too quick with his actions pressing almost forcefully against him removing any safe exits. Transfixed and dazed about what was happening the blonde stared fearfully up at the towering figure willing to do just about anything demanded of him but that nagging feeling in the back of his mind refused to shift any time soon. **"B-but no Riku! Don't look at me like that! You've already had Kairi!"** He replied firmly pouting ever so slightly.

Riku chuckled and leaned closer towards him completely dismissing his words of protest as he traced the soft jawline of the keybearer with his tongue… it seemed he was bearing at least something of a key anyway and it wasn't in his hand. Reaching the nape of his neck he nibbled lightly and traced his hand coyly down the steadily nude chest that was smooth to the touch but only lukewarm. It was almost impossible to maintain a normal body temperature in the world of the dead. It was almost like touching a Vampire… sort of. This time, Sora did not protest however his face was as red as King Mickey's was that time when he had dared him to drink Absinthe until he passed out. Cute in a terrifyingly sick way considering that even suggesting Sora resembled King Mickey was beastiality. Sora shuddered beneath his fingers and slid against the tombstone to the bristly dead grass beneath them.


End file.
